Secret Stories Book 3: Jealous Ambitions
'Secret Stories Book 3: Jealous Ambitions '''is about an Onu-Matoran named Geruu, whose envy of his rival leads him to the extreme and his eventual loss of everything. The story takes place in Metru Nui before the Great Cataclysm around the time Nuparu invented the Vahki. Story Chapter 1 “Check out my newest creations!” I’d say. “Look at my newest invention, it’s a kanoka disk storage device!” I’d wager no one even batted an eye. Sometimes I’d make something I genuinely thought was worth a look, but alas, who would even give it a chance compared to the golden boy. The whole talk of Metru Nui was Nuparu, the exceptional Nuparu, the wonder engineer! Matoran would rush in droves to see what he had made but when I show up at the convention or marketplace, they all sonter by like Mukau wandering aimlessly through the fields. I envied that Nuparu, I wasn’t made with natural talent like he was, but I deserve some recognition too, don’t I? So, that’s what I thought at the time, I even went as far as challenging his engineering prowess, albeit indirectly of course, wouldn’t want to entirely ruin my reputation. Unfortunately, I did just that and more. Time passed just as it usually did, aside from engineering and playing mad scientist I did my work in the mines, carving through rock looking for lightstones which we could use for as its name would’ve suggested, lights. I mean, it’s dark in those mines and us Onu-Matoran dig deep, you know. Anyways, that day I heard an interesting tidbit from Taipu. “Hey, Onepu! Hear about Nuparu’s latest creations?” “No, I was too busy working. Is it something cool?” “Ah, you bet it is! Nuparu made some crazy robots he calls the ‘Vahki’. Sounds neat, eh?” “Well, what do they do?” Onepu was looking curiously at Taipu and stopped working. “You won’t believe it, I hear they’re some kind of law enforcement units! And, he’s made a different type specified for each district!” Taipu looked as if he was going to let his imagination go wild. “If we have them around, crime will drop even lower than it usually is and it’s already virtually nonexistent other than some black market stuff.” “These are peaceful times, my friend. -Hey, Nuparu’s going to have a big unveiling today, want to go?” “Sure, I’ll go invite some others. Here, I figured out a way for you to do both of our work so we’ll be off work on time.” “Sounds great!” Taipu wasn’t the sharpest pickaxe in the mine, that’s for sure. After I finished hearing that conversation, I got myself invited by Onepu and agreed to go with them. I started becoming anxious of the upcoming event. Nuparu’s skill as an inventor seemed to increase by leaps and bounds ahead of me, ever decreasing my chances of fame and fortune. If what I heard was correct, these machines they call Vahki would be everywhere, mass-produced, and bearing the Nuparu brand name wherever they went. It seemed as if inventions free-flowed out of his head and into his hands. I soon found myself feeling something akin to anger, anger that I couldn’t be in his position, anger that no one would notice my hard work. Maybe this feeling was more than mere jealousy. At the time, I didn’t understand my feelings exactly but I believe I had a passion, a passion to knock Nuparu down from his pedestal and usurp his throne. Yeah, I liked the sound of that. Chapter 2 After our work at the mine was done, Onepu, Taipu, myself and a few others left Onu-Metru for Ko-Metru where the convention was taking place. As usual per the “quiet Metru”, it was dead silent most of the trip. The Ko-Matoran liked to do their stargazing in peace and quiet and it was such that I felt like my thoughts could be heard. Sounded like a good place to do my thinking; that oughta help with my inventing processes. Maybe the quiet could help me come up with an idea better compared to the noisy echoing tunnels of Onu-Metru. However, if I had to complain about one thing, it’s that Ko-Metru is way too cold for me, those Ko-Matoran are probably too preoccupied in their sky watching to care, but I was freezing! Once we got off our airship, we entered a knowledge tower, I never get many opportunities or had a reason to visit Ko-Metru, so seeing just how tall these building were put me in awe. Even travelling by airship, we had to go up an elevator just to reach the floor we needed to go on. Eventually, we arrived at our destination and just as I thought, there were cameras and reporters surrounding the small podium, and not to my surprise, it was Nuparu, always the center of attention. I guess we got there a little late since he was already talking but we took our seats in the back and listened to his presentation. “What I have here will change the landscape of law enforcement in Metru Nui forever! I present to you, my latest and best creation yet, the Vahki!” Everyone stood and applauded as six specialized Vahki models came out from behind a curtain. “If you haven’t noticed each model is specialized for each district…” Nuparu would go on to ramble about their names and so on so forth. I sat there lying to myself by pretending I didn’t care, but in truth, I was thoroughly impressed. Nuparu went on to describe their abilities and his working process starting with his prototypes, the Kralhi. But then the real kicker came, “Actually, before I end my presentation I have one more surprise for you all! Come on out, Kranua and Kraahu!” Two more even more menacing models came out they were bigger, badder, and more astounding than the basic models. Nuparu explained how Kraahu could split apart into separate units as well as spray stun gas, while Kranua could turn into grains of protodermis to allow itself to fit through even the smallest of cracks in order to chase its prey. After the presentation ended, there was a sort of Vahki exhibit where spectators could go up close to the robots and examine them as well as get a few basic demonstrations via voice command. The assistants that were in charge of the exhibits explained that if the Vahkis were approved for use, that they would be programmed to follow any order directly from Turaga Dume so no one could tamper with them, which was a fine idea but I would’ve rather had them programmed to follow the order of someone more involved with law enforcement than the Turaga. As I examined each Vahki, I wrote notes, saved mental pictures, and studied their make to the utmost smallest detail. I even took more care in analyzing the two more specialized Vahki, Kraahu and Kranua. After a long afternoon of scrutinizing my rival’s products, I knew what I needed to do to compete. I was to make an even better “super” Vahki. Chapter 3 For the next six months nothing else would pique my interest. My daily routine consisted of going to work and going home where I would work on my latest creation. I had to push my mind to the further most of its limited capabilities in order to come up with schematics for my new and improved Vahki. My fellow Matoran started to distance themselves from me in the mines as they became disturbed by how much time I was putting into my hobbies. At first, it wasn’t too extreme, Matoran like Akamu would ask me if I wanted to go to the Coliseum with him and some friends, I would naturally decline of course. Over time, I would end up isolating myself from the rest of the troop and often I would hear murmurings of me coming up in conversations around Onu-Metru. Such rumors were spread that I felt like a big deal around the district, Matoran would glance at me on my way home and sometimes I would get a good chuckle at the notions they thought up of me. Some believe I was a Matoran possessed, others thought I harbored a deep secret and was forced to keep to myself. Even with my isolation, I still managed to make a few allies that agreed to help me out when I needed them. However, I could not let myself get distracted by anything other than the thought of becoming Metru Nui’s number one inventor extraordinaire! And before I knew it, I was on stage two of my plan. After the six months had passed, I finally had a concrete design I wanted to employ in order to make my dream come to fruition. In order to even start building, I needed supplies, and this is where the contacts I had made in the last six months would help me out. One of my contacts was a Po-Matoran named Ahkmou, whom was quite the devious character. I told him that if he were to help me in my project, I would help him in his rivalry against a skilled Po-Matoran carver by the name Onewa. Ahkmou agreed and set me up with some black market compatriots he knew. I had to travel to grey-skyed Ta-Metru, where I would go down some dark streets to the underground forges. There I would meet the Matoran who would supply me. “H-Hello?” It was dark, the only light source being the smoldering lava in the wells. “Who sent you?” A deep, raspy voice answered back. “A mutual Po-Matoran friend of ours.” I tried to imply that it was Ahkmou. “Hmph. That Stone Rat? I told him to stop sending so many Matoran down here, our operation’ll get discovered!” “It’s fine. I’m here because I was told I could get some rare parts that I need.” “Oh? And what’d you be usin’ em for?” His eyes betrayed a sinister smile. “What does it matter to you as long as you make money?” “Everything. Can’t have authorities trackin’ em back to me, y’know?” “A robot.” I answered. I tried showing him my conviction and I passed the diagram. “Ooh, what do we have ‘ere? Dangerous tech you’d be needin’.” “I know you’ll help me if the price is right.” “Of course, of course… For the stuff you’ll be needin’... I’d say ahh… 5600 widgets.” I think he thought I wouldn’t have that kind of cash until I dumped the bag on the table. “Mata Nui!” He said under his breath. “You’ve been saving up haven’t ya? And these are real, yeah?” He looked up quizzically with his hand burrowing into his kanohi. “It’s real, alright. Now you know I’m serious.” “All right, all right. I’ll have the parts sent over in a couple days. No refunds.” “If you’re messing with me, I can report this operation.” “Which is why it’s no refunds, pal.” The shady Matoran gave me a pat on the back and sent me off. “Don’t come back unless you got more business!” Then he slammed the door. Chapter 4 A few days later the pieces were delivered to my workshop and I would start building my robot. Day and night I toiled, mines during the day and the workshop all night. Dosne, our mining captain, began questioning my health. He said, “You getting enough rest? You look halfway to Karzahni.” to which I replied, “I’m fine.” That sort of cycle would repeat itself for awhile until I finally completed my final creation. On the morning after I finished, everyone was shocked by my personality change, I began socializing once more and Dosne thought I looked I just recharged. I explained that all that time I was spending alone I was actually just working on a Metru Nui changing invention. I soon spread the news to everyone in Onu-Metru and soon brought myself before Turaga Dume for an audience at the Coliseum. “What do you have need to ask me for a private audience, Onu-Matoran?” “To get straight to the point, I would like to ask permission to use the Coliseum to unveil my latest creation!” “Interesting, but is it worth it to rent out the Coliseum just for a little show-and-tell?” “Turaga, I can assure you that my latest creation will change the history of Metru-Nui as you know it!” “Can I be confident in suspending all the Coliseum activities for a day just for this endeavor?” “Yes, and I would ask that it be advertised for all Matoran to see.” “Very well then. Onu-Matoran, I will grant you this inclination. Go and prepare as I will do.” “Thank you, wise Turaga Dume. You will not regret this!” I quickly took my leave and prepared for the fated day. I quickly became the talk of Metru-Nui, soon my face was on airships and posters around Le-Metru’s transport hubs and pamphlets were being passed around all over Metru Nui encouraging others to come to the Coliseum in a few short days for the grand unveiling of “Geruu’s latest creation!”. Time passed quickly, and the night before the event I decided to do a test-run of my robot’s functions. “Engage non-lethal mode!” the robot eyes flashed green. “Good, now apprehend the criminal!” I set up some makeshift dummies in advance so I could test out my robot’s weapons. Before I knew it, the robot sprung into action and pounced taking down the dummies with its varying assortment of weapons ranging from stun turrets and its shock blades. Since these dummies were inanimate objects, the staffs of paralysis I had installed on the robot’s main two arms didn’t work. However, it was still a resounding success. I set up another two dummies and waited for my creation to turn its attention back to me. “Now, switch to lethal-mode!” I installed a lethal mode on my robot so that aside from taking down petty criminals, it could protect the city from hostile threats as well. “Destroy the targets!” My creation quickly shot innumerable holes into the dummies and then continuously ripped them apart with its blades which ramped up in voltage and fried the targets. Pleased with my handiwork, I issued the shutdown command, covered my creation up and then dozed off until morning. Chapter 5 It was the day I had been waiting for for a long time. The chance to strut my stuff and show the world what I was capable of. I made sure Nuparu had a front-row seat to the event so i could see the look on his mask when I upstage him in glorious fashion. As I entered the arena I had several helpers assist me in carting my creation to the center of the coliseum. It was towering and loomed over me as I walked ahead of it. I made sure to cover it with a sheet so I could reveal it dramatically and with cool effect. As we reached the center stage I could hear the roaring of the crowd and feel their gazes upon me. Now, I was the only one that mattered. I looked toward Turaga Dume, who was in his usual seating, as he gave me the signal to start my presentation. I gulped and announced myself. “Good day everyone! My name is Geruu from Onu-Metru and I have been itching for the chance to show you all what I have created! Recently, the Vahki were introduced into the city to uphold peace and justice. However impressive they may be, they are not perfect and I have created something far in advance to them! I present to you, the Kranua-Zya!” I pulled the sheet off of the Kranua-Zya to wonderfully loud applause followed by awe at the sight of this massive Vahki. “You see, I have improved upon the Vahki, combining them all, as well as the Kranua and Kraahu, into one singular entity! It has all the abilities of a normal Vahki and more! It can turn into grains of protodermis like a Kranua but has much better weaponry. You see up on the ridge of its back is a Stun Turret that can shoot shots at an accelerated rate to safely take down opponents. It also has Staffs of Paralysis that can help it restrain squirming criminals! And lastly, its shock blades that can discharge a non-lethal amount of electricity in order to short circuit its target! Impressive, right?” The crowd looked more intensely than ever before, their eyes fixated on my creation as a gesture of approval. Some even constantly cheered during my speech. “But wait! There is one more function that my Kranua-Zya has, and that is its ability to not only serve in law enforcement but also in the military. It is not set on that mode now, but it is capable of being a deadly opponent should Metru Nui ever be in danger.” Turaga Dume showed visible concern with that notion as the prospect of having such a deadly weapon stroll around in the Coliseum in front of so many Matoran. He soon suppressed those concerns since I said its’ lethal mode wasn’t activated and continued to listen on. “With that, I will now have my Kranua-Zya demonstrate its abilities!” I had my assistants bring out the dummy targets. ”Kranua-Zya, apprehend the criminals!” Right then and there, I remembered that I forgot to switch Kranua-Zya back to non-lethal mode the night before. I started to panic as the Kranua-Zya readied its weapons. “Targets locked! Apprehending opponents!” The Kranua-Zya burst forth shredding the dummies to pieces then aimed its Stun Turret at the crowd. I must’ve forgot to program how to discern targets from bystanders and I swiftly issued the command to shutdown. But it didn’t work. The Kranua-Zya retorted with “Can not complete command. Must complete current assignment.” It said in an emotionless, robotic voice. The turret on its back started shooting at the crowd of Matoran as they fled screaming in panic and fear. “What’s the meaning of this!?” Turaga Dume shouted from his seat. “I’m sorry! I don’t know what’s happening!” I lied out of fear but I knew exactly what was happening. It was too late, the Kranua-Zya was going on a rampage targeting all Matoran in sight. Turaga Dume fled as well and ordered the Vahki to stop the monster. The Vahki in the Coliseum rapidly descended onto the rampaging machine only to be cut down and short-circuited. I ran and hid behind a statue by an exit intent on watching knowing that this whole fiasco was caused by me. I looked around and saw other Vahki as well as Nuparu helping the injured out of the Coliseum and back in the center of the Coliseum, my Kranua-Zya was now fighting Kraahu and Kranua along with the regular Vahki. Even with the combined might of all the Vahki along with the specialized ones, they were no match for the machine. I didn’t make a peacekeeper, I made a killer. Chapter 6 As I sat helpless behind the statue in the archway of one of the Coliseum’s exit, I was approached from behind by a red and gold Toa. “Little one, what’s going on?” I couldn’t look him in the face and instead pointed to the monstrosity fighting in the Coliseum. “It’s my fault…” I somberly said. “There’s no time to blame anyone!” The Toa said as he rushed into the fray. The Kranua-Zya saw the Toa and instantly targeted him. The machine started firing shots in rapid succession as the Toa closed the distance on his hoverboard. The Toa flew up into the air and used his board as a shield falling down onto the machine from above. The Kranua-Zya quickly dissipated into sand and moved out of the way. The Toa quickly landed back on his hoverboard and landed turning his board into two swords; he charged the robot. The two seemed to have crossed blades but every time the Toa seemed to have the upperhand, the Kranua-Zya would turn into sand and evade his attacks one after the other. Unfortunately, the machine ended up using its staffs to hold the Toa in place and ran in to finish him off. The Toa then activated his Hau and shielded himself from the deathblow and then used his fire powers to force the robot away, breaking its concentration and freeing himself from the bindings that entrapped him. The Toa then lunged at his aggressor and landed a clean slash across the machine’s sturdy body. Brilliant blue-white sparks flew out from its wound that contrasted against the dark red and brown of its frame. Back on the offensive, the Toa continued the attack on the wounded machine, but the Kranua-Zya again turned into sand to escape a fatal blow. The Toa, smarter this time, used his fire powers to turn the sand into glass, trapping most of the machine in place from the waist down. Due to having its lower half solidified, it could no longer move and the Toa of Fire quickly finished it off by removing its head from its shoulders. Exhaustingly, the Toa got back on his hoverboard and surveyed the Coliseum looking for any more Matoran possibly stuck under rubble or wounded. Finishing his search, the Toa headed in the Turaga’s direction and vanished into the building. I sat there, not understanding the full extent of what I had unwittingly caused. I caused injuries, damage, panic, fear and possibly even death. I was later approached by the Toa, whom I just recognized as being Toa Lhikan, and Turaga Dume, escorted by Vahki, whom came to the conclusion that I should be taken into custody. I resisted arrest pleading to them that I was innocent and that this was all just a big misunderstanding as I was dragged away by two Vahki. As I was dragged away I saw Nuparu, he looked at me with an expression I could not define. It seemed to be a mix of disappointment and sadness. He shook his head and walked off with some other Matoran who were helping clear rubble. I lost many widgets due to building many other Kranua-Zyas in advance. I was so sure they would be a resounding success that I poured all my widgets into that project. The extras were deactivated and sent underground, probably in the lower depths of the Archives, where I’d never see them again. It was as if I literally saw my widgets going down the drain. I had nothing left. I had no widgets to pay off my fines nor pay for damages caused in the Coliseum. Because of that, all my possessions were repossessed and I was thrown in prison for who know how long. Years later, I’m still stuck in this Mata Nui forsaken cell wasting my days away in contempt for other due to my jealous ambitions. Trivia * I wrote this in 2 days and it shows. * I wrote this in Google Docs because my Microsoft Word kept ''not responding. * I didn't write this with Chapters in mind. I merely put them in so it would be easier to find what part one was reading should one take their time reading. * It is unknown how many fatalities were caused in the Coliseum incident but it's thought to be around 50-100 due to the mass panic and confusion during evacuation as well as death by debris (not the cheese). Category:Stories Category:Short Stories